


So This Is Love

by SpicefullyYours



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Songfic, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicefullyYours/pseuds/SpicefullyYours
Summary: In your own mind, you're Cinderella. In the real world, Connor sits by your hospital bed and joins you in a virtual reality where, like the real world, you have no idea who he is.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to "so this is love" and this happened, just a lil something to write when I have writer's block. hope everyone is doing well in this time. anyway, enjoy!

_Mmm mmm mmm ~_

In your own eyes, you are not an optimistic person. Standing at the walls of the ballroom among the suits and gowns, you start to wonder if your being here is a mistake. You wonder if your godmother’s work is paying off, if your image is really that of a beauty untainted. But you _are_ tainted, even if it is not visible to those around you. At this point, you felt that you’d become one with the cinder. Whether you became the cinder or it became you, you suppose it doesn’t matter when _they_ dub you by the name of cinder. _Cinderella_. Your chest strains against your corset, a calm breath alleviating the discomfort. Part of you feels like you’re lying, the other is elated to even be free. 

_Mmm mmm mmm ~_

You walk through the crowd, making your way around to no particular destination; a wisp among the people. With a grace unknown to you, you are in a dance of your own as you weave through the dancing men and women. You feel warmer, more sure of yourself, a fire growing within. Your nimble feet guide you to the middle of the dancefloor. Stepmother be damned, nobody knows or recognizes you, nobody will remember you. It fully dawns on you: you’re _free_. You bask in the freedom and it shows to the people around who slowly halt mid-waltz to observe you. Your dress flutters and sways with your movement as you waltz on your own, arms flowing like water and your direction is aimless. As you spin and move to the orchestral melodies, you feel everyone’s eyes on you, but only one pair catches you off guard. You don’t stop. 

In this moment, you realize that even the sun can be praised by your eyes. 

_So this love, Mmm mmm mmm_

You continue your waltz, circling and spinning closer until he is arms length away from you and now he’s holding your hands. _Goodness_ , the sun can be held. His hands are so warm and strong, his movements steady as the two of you lead each other. He raises one of your arms as he twirls you around. You share a look. A small smile graces his lips. His eyes are a shade of brown that matches his hair, has a strong nose and jawline. The man before you looks like a prince. Not only does he feel or look warm, he _embodies_ warmth. His eyes pulled you in like you needed to bask in his embrace. You would. If not for a long time, at least once. 

_So this is what makes life divine_

There is no doubt in your mind that he is the one, yet you do not know him. He is unknown to you, but you know he feels the same. You think this is it, the feeling you’ve been waiting for, you think this is love -- you _feel_ it. You both do. 

_I'm all aglow and now I know_

_The key to our heaven is mine_

You ignore the pang in your chest and the scrambling in your mind, nearly missing the way he tells you what he’s about to do. 

Before you know it, he’s spinning you again. The world in a twirl yet he was central to your focus. You felt as if you’d met him before, but the feeling only does so much where your memory fails. 

_My heart has wings and I can fly_

He’s smiling down at you, the sun beaming upon you. Nobody else is in the ballroom anymore, it’s a mixture of all sorts of colours, the music keeping the world together as it was now only you and him. 

He places his hands on your waist more tightly, and soon he’s holding you above him while spinning you around. You’re above the world and _actually_ elated.

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

You nearly reach out but you decide against it and keep both arms on his shoulders as you spin weightlessly. Finally, he brings you back down. He’s steady and firm, yet so gentle it nearly surprises you. He places a forehead against yours. Time seems to stand still and patiently wait for you.  
  


_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

  
In another world outside this virtual one, Connor holds your hand as you lay in the hospital bed. You had been together for many years, time which would not stand still and wait patiently for. In this world, time was unforgiving especially to you; impatient and inconsiderate of your mortality. Connor wishes he had more time, but he knows better. He knows that spending time with you in this virtual reality is all he has before you, like all of your memories, go. This is the last of all things you’d ever share. He knew about your love for fairy tales, especially Cinderella. Connor remembers how much you related to her. He knows you were alone for most of your life. He knows you don’t know who he is anymore, but the way you look at him tells him something else. He knows that deep down, you still love him.

_Mmm mmm mmm ~_

The prince holds you close in an embrace. You feel his affection for you and you’re so enamoured. The world seems like it's about to shrink as you take flight just from the way he kisses your forehead. Yet, the world is still there as he anchors you in the most beautiful way possible: with his lips upon yours. You think you see a tear falling down his face but you decide it's just a glimmer from the lights around you. Despite how novel this all feels to you, none of it surprises you. You don’t know who he is, but you know he loves you, and you love him.

_So this is love_

**Author's Note:**

> considering making a whole spin off based on this, or other fairy tale inspired fics to go along with this, but we'll see :)
> 
> feedback is always appreciated !


End file.
